Son of Wolverine
by fanfic trap
Summary: Sherman was born with a mutated power he had never seen before. He got this ability from his real parents, who one of them has the same power as Sherman. And they are looking for him to be good . . . or evil.
1. Prologue

_Chapter 1: Prologue_

Logan and Mariko Yashida were running in the middle of a street with their newborn baby boy so they get away from Magneto. They stopped at a road near a Forest.

"Is he following us?" said Logan

"Nah" said Mariko. "I think we lost him when we were at that huge crowd of people in Walmart because of Black Friday"

As they were hiding, the ground started to shake. And rising out of the ground was Magneto.

"Stop it" said Logan. "Alright, the baby's not yours"

"He can be one of the other mutants" said Magneto. "Join the challenging mutants or checking his Facebook or my Facebook". Magneto showed Logan and Mariko Magneto's Facebook page on his laptop. "Now, I have over 900,000 friends and a hundred friend requests"

Magneto uses his powers to raise up a Speed Limit sign and throws it at Mariko, which impaled her and her baby boy flung into the air. Magneto caught it and he was levitating to about thirty feet. Logan took out his adamantium claws and jumps off a tree to Magneto.

Magneto pulls out the Speed Limit sign out of Mariko's body and slammed Logan with it and Logan was flung 900 miles away. Magneto looks and raise the baby in front of him.

"Oh my God" said Magneto. "I don't know if I can give this away. Or sell on eBay or Amazon. But once he's ready, he will always be ready"

_**(2 hours later)**_

Magneto was walking down a dark alley and found a cardboard box. He puts the baby in the box he leaves.


	2. Revealing The Claws

_Chapter 2: Revealing The Claws_

Sherman was sitting in the cafeteria at school with his two friends, Mason and Carl.

"Hey, guys" said Sherman to his friends. "Check it out"

Sherman showed Carl and Mason two small bags of cocaine and gives it to them.

"You got drugs?" said Carl

"Yeah" Sherman replied. "Although, I got friends in Brooklyn who have some of that and pot. All you have to do is sniff the coke. But not here"

Walking down the cafeteria was Penny Peterson and two other girls.

"Check it, guys" said Penny

Penny walks towards Sherman.

"Whatch ya got there, Sherman?" said Penny. "Kibbles or Bits?"

"Actually, I got Apple Juice, baby carrots, nine hundred bucks, and a tuna sandwich" Sherman replied

"So you eat human food?" said Penny

"Why wouldn't I" Sherman said

"Cause' you're a dog" said Penny. "You mad, bro?"

"No I ain't" said Sherman

"Yeah you are" said Penny. "You're Dad's a dog, so you're a dog too. Ya dig?"

Carl began to speak up to Penny.

"I think you're confused, Penny. It's an adoptive relationship"

"Shut the fuck up, Carl" said Penny to Carl

"Alright" Carl said as he back off. "You don't have to be a bitch about it"

"Here, Sherman" said Penny. "I'll show ya"

Penny smacks Sherman's sandwich off of his hand and landed on the floor. All of the kids saw everything.

"Go on, doggy, go get your lunch" said Penny to Sherman. "Go on, go get it"

Some of the kids laugh and Sherman was just sitting by the table.

"Sherman,go get your food. Make like a good little doggy. Arf Arf!" Penny taunted at Sherman.

Sherman got up and walked towards his sandwich. When all of a sudden, Penny swiped out a tiny bag of cocaine.

"What's this?" said Penny, looking at the bag.

"Oh crap!" said Sherman. "Give that back!"

Penny opens the bag and sniffs it inside. She then coughed a bit.

"This stuff smells like cocaine" said Penny. "Are you on drugs?"

Then, Carl began to talk to Penny.

"Well, technically, Penny. He got that cocaine from some friends in Brooklyn"

"Back the fuck up, Carl" said Penny to Carl

"White Trash Slut" said Carl, under his breath.

"Come on, Penny" said Sherman. "Give it back!"

Penny raised the bag up into the air and Sherman tries to get it back. Then, Penny drops the bag on the floor and got Sherman in a headlock position. Sherman tries to break free and begs Penny to let go. As he was trying to break free, Sherman felt adamantium claws coming out between his knuckles from both of his hands. He then slides Penny off of him and Penny landed on the floor. Sherman then realized that Penny's sides are bleeding as he picks up his cocaine bag.

He runs out of the cafeteria and he almost ran into the girls' bathroom. He then went into the boys' bathroom. He takes out a can of Monster from his secret bathroom compartment and drinks it all. He then takes out his iPhone and calls one of his friends.

"Yo, bro. It's me" said Sherman to his friend on the phone. "Can we talk after school?"


	3. The Real Deal

_Chapter 3: The Real Deal _

After school, Mr. Peabody was in the Principle's Office with .

"Mr. Peabody" said Ms. Grunion. "Today, Sherman got into a fight that went viral on YouTube"

Ms. Grunion showed Mr. Peabody the video on YouTube of the fight that happened in the cafeteria. The video was playing brutal and heavy dubstep and showing color effects on it. then closed the laptop in front of .

"Well, that's a lot of scary and loud entertainment" said Mr. Peabody

"Well, the person who that on YouTube loves to use any professional video editing software" said Principle Purdy

"Anyway, just one question, Mr. Peabody" said Grunion. "Has Sherman have any symptoms?"

"No" Mr. Peabody replied. "Course not. Why do you ask?"

Ms. Grunion started to explain.

"Well, during that incident in the cafeteria, Sherman was growing these sharp claws between his knuckles from both of his hands and made Penny bleed from her sides"

"Are you telling that Sherman's a mutant or something?" Mr. Peabody asked

"We weren't saying that" said Purdy. "We barely know what's going here"

Then, there was an awkward silence.

"So . . . what now?" said Purdy. "We got awkward silence going here"

"So, we done here?" Mr. Peabody said

"I guess so" said Purdy

"So, I'm gonna go with Sherman now" said Mr. Peabody. "Nice meeting with you all"

Mr. Peabody and Ms. Grunion left the office. Ms. Grunion walks down to the basement of the school and as she was walking, she shapeshift herself into a blue-skinned human mutant with orange hair. Her real name is Raven Darkholme and she is also known as Mystique. She opens the janitor's closet and inside the closet was the real Ms. Grunion, who was tied up and her mouth duct taped. Mystique takes off the piece of duct tape of the Ms. Grunion's mouth and talked to her.

"How's it hanging?" said Raven

"Who are you" said Ms. Grunion. "Why are you doing this?"

"I just needed to get some information"

"Information my ass" said Ms. Grunion

"Precisely my point" said Raven before she duct taped Ms. Grunion's mouth again. "Later, bitch"

Raven shoves her back into the closet, where she is unconscious and Raven closed the door. Raven then shapeshifts back into Ms. Grunion.

And little did she know that Logan was watching her and he was Mr. Peabody and Sherman riding off.

**_(30 minutes later)_**

Sherman was in Brooklyn and in his friend's apartment building, watching Tyler Perry's House Of Payne. Sherman was getting a little bit stoned. In the apartment were his four friends. Kyle, Vanellope, Carrie, and Sulley.

"Ay, yo" said Sherman. "Y'all wanna see some cool shit?"

"Yeah" said Kyle. "Show us, bro"

Sherman got on top of a table in front of the couch and released his adamantium claws to his notice that the claws are bloody.

"Dude" said Vanellope. "Did you kill someone"

"Not really" Sherman replied. "I got into a fight with some girl and these claws came out and she was literally bleeding from her sides"

"Well, whoever she is, I have a feeling that she's a white trash slut" said Carrie

"I agree" said Vanellope

Kyle's phone rang and it was his friend, Dylan.

"Yo"

"Dude, the actions' about to start"

"Alright, we'll be right there"

Kyle hangs up and tells Vanellope to get ready. Vanellope was carrying a two- liter bottle of Diet Coke and Mentos. Kyle was carrying the same thing and they both left the apartment.

Sherman, Sulley, and Carrie were the only three in the apartment. Sherman sighed as he sat on the couch with Carrie and Sulley.

"Okay, what?" said Carrie to Sherman

"What do you mean?" Sherman asked

"I mean are you gonna tell me about it or you're just gonna keep moping around like you just cut off your penis with one of your claws"

"Alright" said Sherman. "I never really-"

"Had sex before" said Carrie. "What a shocker"

"How'd you know that?" said Sherman before he took a sip of Red Bull

"We'll teach you, Sherman" said Carrie

Sulley puts his hands on Carrie's T-Shirt and takes it off, showing Carrie's pink bra. Sherman started getting a boner as he was taking off his shorts and shirt.

"Sherman" said Carrie. "Be a good boy and take off my bra"

"I don't know, Carrie" said Sherman. "I never done anything like-"

"I'll let you give me a titjob"

"Where do I unhook it?" Sherman asked

As Sulley took off Carrie's jeans and panties, Sherman took off Carrie's bra and began to give Carrie a titjob. Sulley just putted in protection and began to fuck Carrie in her tight wet pussy. Carrie moans to the titjob and the deep and hard fucking. Sherman was looking at the penetration that Sulley is giving to Carrie and spanking her way hard until her ass turned bright red.

Sulley and Sherman can feel their climax reaching up. After three minutes, Sulley ejaculates his semen inside of Carrie and Sherman ejaculates his semen and it all landed all over Carrie's face and breasts.

"Did you love what to feel?" said Sherman to Carrie

Carrie giggled. "Oh, you two felt so good"

Then, Sulley turns Carrie around and makes out with her as Sherman watches them making out.


	4. WTF To That

_Chapter 4: WTF To That_

Logan was in the woods with Raven and was talking to her.

"Why we here?" Raven asked

Logan began to talk to her.

"I want to leave Sherman out of this. Alright? And you tell your boss, Erik, to stay away from him too"

"I can't make promises I can't keep, Logan" said Raven as she walked towards her blue Lamborghini. "It would make it even more fun"

Then, Raven drove off.

_**("I don't know and don't give a fuck how many minutes there are" Minutes Later)**_

Sherman was with Mr. Peabody, helping him for dinner for the Petersons. Sherman used his claws to help out. After when he was done, he went back to the living and sat next to his 14-year-old brother, Jared. Along with Penny, her parents, and her 14-year-old brothe, Noah.

Sherman received a video message on his phone and the message was from his friend, Vanellope.

He plays the video and it shows Kyle, who's about to throw a bottle of Diet Coke with Mentos. Around him is his peers and Vanellope was the one who was recording the video.

* * *

_"Alright!" said Vanellope. "Go!"_

_Kyle throws the bottle at the brick wall and Diet Coke was shot back to Kyle and hit him in the private area. His and Vanellope's peers were laughing._

* * *

Sherman hold back his laughter. After he finished watching the video, the power went out somehow.

"Mr. Peabody!" said Sherman. "Power's out!"

"Hang on!" said Mr. Peabody

Mr. Peabody turns around and sees everybody. Just then, a noise was heard in the living room. They all see that there is someone who was wearing a black hoodie. Jared and Noah pulled out their handgun.

After two minutes, the power is back and they all see the black hooded person wearing a black mask and walking towards them. Jared and Noah pointed their guns at the hooded person. **(A/N: This part is from Pretty Little Liars, 4x24, "A" is for Answers and so is the next part)**

"Take of your mask" said Noah

"Now!" said Jared

"Take it off" said Noah

The hooded person bends its head down and took off the mask. Mr. Peabody and Sherman walked towards the person. They see the face and it was Ms. Grunion.

"Ms. Grunion?" said Mr. Peabody

Ms. Grunion raise her hand and as she snapped her fingers, Ms. Grunion was actually Mystique. Everyone was shocked at this.

"Who the hell are you?" Sherman said

"I am Mystique" said Raven. "But my real name is Raven"

"Well, what happened to you?" Sherman asked. "You don't look like someone from an adult film"

"Well, you and I are gonna work on that" said Raven as she lifted Sherman. "Think about it. You and that Carrie girl. You gave Carrie a titjob. So you and I are gonna be porn mutants"

_"Sherman gave a titjob to some girl?"_ Penny thought. _"Oh, he is way lucky!"_

Then, coming through the window was Logan, who was wearing a gray hoodie. Logan released his claws from between his knuckles.

"Surprise, mother fucker!" Logan said

Sherman was surprised that Logan has claws as well as him.

_"WTF to that" _Sherman thought


	5. Related Mutants

_Chapter 5: Related Mutants_

Logan and Raven were having a physical fight in the living room. Logan was about to kill her with his claws. But Raven pushed him off.

The others were hiding behind a wall from another room. After a few minutes later, they don't hear anything. They think the fighting is over so they went to go check and no one was there. Little did they know that Raven was behind and she carefully took Jared's gun. Raven cleared her throat and everyone looks behind.

"Looking for this?" said Raven, showing the gun to everyone

"Shit" said Jared, under his breath.

Raven pointed the gun at Sherman and shot him on the side. Sherman collapsed on the floor as Raven left. Mr. Peabody, Penny, and Jared were on their knees in front of Sherman. Jared held Sherman in his arms and the Petersons were in comfort.

But little did they know that the bullet inside of Sherman pops out by itself. The bullet wound started to heal up and Sherman's eyes were fully opened. Everyone was in relief that Sherman is alive.

"You're alive!" said Penny as he hugged him.

Noah pulled Penny away from slowly as he said. "Alright, let's not get too excited"

Sherman got up and sees Logan standing in the living room.

"Hey" Sherman replied. "I'll be right back"

Sherman walked into the living room and talked to Logan.

"So" said Sherman. "How's it going?"

"I see you have the same abilities as me" Logan said

"Yeah" said Sherman. "Why's that?"

"Well, the truth is . . . I am your real father"

"Dang, man" said Sherman. "That explains a lot. So where's my mother?"

"That's what I wanted to tell you" said Logan. "Come on there's someone I like you to meet"

"And exactly who are we meeting?" Sherman asked

"An old friend" Logan replied


	6. Blast From The Past

_Chapter 6: Blast From The Past_

Logan, Sherman, Jared, Mr. Peabody, and the Petersons were at a strip club. Logan sees his good friend, Kitty Pryde.

Kitty Pryde was doing some stripping and pole dancing to Fancy by Iggy Azalea. Sherman began to walk towards Kitty without anyone noticing. Sherman was secretly video recording Kitty through his spy glasses. Sherman was really loving Kitty's dancing and twerking. But mostly the twerking. He even loves the part where Kitty strips into her tank top and her boobs bouncing around.

_**(2 minutes later)**_

Kitty was getting a drink from the bar. Logan walked towards her and sat next to her.

"Hey, Kitty" said Logan to Kitty

"Logan!" said Kitty. "How's it hangin'?"

"How's it hangin'?" said Logan. "Well, come with me and I'll show ya"

_**(At The Penthouse)**_

Sherman was lying down on the couch and Kitty was behind him. Kitty placed her hands on Sherman's head and began to show a visual scene of the past.

* * *

In the past, it showed Magneto using his powers to levitate a street sign and used it to impale Mariko.

* * *

Sherman then woke up from that past and began to cry. Kitty and Jared began to hug Sherman in comfort and what Jared didn't know is that he had his hands on Kitty's breasts.

Logan slaps Jared's hands off and said to Jared. "Have some respect. That's your sister"


	7. Getting To Know

_Chapter 7: Getting to Know_

Sherman was in the bathroom and lying in the bathtub. He felt kind of sadden since he saw his past of his mother's death.

Sherman grabs his MacBook and plugged his spy glasses into it. He then gets some lubricant and squirts some on his hands. On his laptop, he clicks on the video of Kitty's stripping and twerking and proceeds to masturbate.

* * *

In the penthouse, Mr. Peabody and Logan were talking about how Sherman was in that situation in the past.

"So, what happened?" Mr. Peabody asked

"Well, after Sherman was born, me and Mariko ran away because somebody else wanted him"

"Who?" Mr. Peabody asked

"Erik Lensherr" Logan replied. "He wanted Sherman for a reason and I tried to stop him"

"Jesus" said Mr. Peabody

* * *

Meanwhile, Jared walked over to Kitty to tell her something.

"So, Kitty" said Jared. "Was it true? What Logan said? That you're my sister?"

"Yes" Kitty replied

Jared sat next to her and gave her a hug for six seconds.

"So what am I?" said Jared. "Your big or little brother?"

"Little" said Kitty

"Damn" said Jared


	8. Mutant Love

_Chapter 8: Mutant Love_

Sherman was lying in his bed in his room. Coming in the room was Penny.

"Hey, Sherman" Penny answered

"Hey" Sherman replied as he sat up on the bed.

Penny sat on the bed next to Sherman.

"So, you had this power and you didn't even know it?" Penny asked

"Yeah, I guess so" said Sherman

Then, Sherman and Penny said something at the exact same time.

"Listen, sorry about what happened yesterday-"

"It's alright" Penny said. "I kind of like it"

"You were bleeding rapidly" said Sherman. "How could you like that?"

Penny got her face close to Sherman's and she rubs her nose on Sherman's as she said. "Oh, Sherman. Such a smart kid but such a naughty boy"

Just that, Sherman and Penny pressed their lips to each other and began to make out. Penny shoved her tongue into Sherman's mouth. Sherman did the same to Penny and they were both tongue-kissing. The best part of their kiss is that Penny placed her hands on the back of Sherman's head and pulls him into the kiss to make the kiss even way deeper. Sherman did the same as well and Penny moaned lots and lots of times through the kissing. Then, Sherman starts leaving trails of kisses around Penny's neck and back to making out with Penny again.

Penny then broke the kiss by pushing Sherman on the bed. She began taking off Sherman's pants as Sherman took off his shirt. Penny went up Sherman's chest and starts rubbing his left nipple and rubbing his bellybutton. Sherman was laughing because he was being sexually tickled by Penny. As he was being tickled, Sherman was getting a boner and he ejaculates his semen out, making his underwear all wet.

Penny stops and goes down to his underwear. She takes them off and grabs Sherman's boner.

"Is this how large you are?" said Penny to Sherman.

"Yeah" Sherman replied

Penny proceed to give Sherman a blowjob. Penny was making sucking noises as she kept on sucking.

After she stopped the blowjob, Penny was standing up on the bed and in front of Sherman. She began to take off all of clothes except for her panties. She got on her knees in front of Sherman and began to move her hips around as her thumbs slided through her panties, which made Sherman see them. Penny then takes off her panties and throws them to the side of the room. She then opens her pussy in front of Sherman as she moves her hips around.

"Yeah, you love what you see?" said Penny

"Yeah I do" Sherman replied

Sherman brought her to him and began to eat her pussy up as he puts on protection. Penny began to moan in pleasure to this. After two minutes, Sherman moved Penny back a little and Sherman sat up and his back was against the wall.

Penny grabs Sherman's boner and rams it all the way inside her pussy. Penny puts her head back as she moaned and whined in pleasure. Sherman began to fuck her hard and deep.

"Awwwwww yeah" Penny whined. "Fuck yeah! Oh fuck!"

After two minutes, Sherman ejaculates his semen inside of Penny. Penny placed her hands on the sides of Sherman's head and pulled him close to her face and kisses him as she moans.

Sherman lies down on the bed, still inside of Penny. Penny began to move her hips forward, back, and around as she closed her eyes and bit her lower lip. Sherman spanks really hard, which made Penny yelp a little.

Penny then got off him and lies down. Sherman was on top and rams his boner inside of Penny. He starts fucking her hard as Penny rubs her pussy rapidly.

"Aw yeah, Baby!" said Penny. "Give me all your cum inside of me! Make me want your cum!"

After a minute, Sherman finally shoves his boner all the way inside of Penny and ejaculates his semen inside of her as Penny moans sexually and seductively.

"You like that, Baby?" said Penny

"Yeah, Baby" said Sherman

"Yeah?" said Penny

Then, Sherman and Penny started to make out.

* * *

**Author's Music Note:**

**(Playing a mashup of Troublemaker by Olly Murs feat Flo Rida, Larger Than Life by Backstreet Boys, and Counting Stars by OneRepublic)**

**Flo Rida: **_**You're a troublemaker **_

_**You're a troublemaker... **_

_**You ain't nothing but a troublemaker, girl**_

**B. Boys: **_**I may run and hide **_

_**When you're screamin' my name, alright **_

_**But let me tell you now **_

_**There are prices to fame, alright **_

_**All of our time spent in flashes of light**_

**Olly Murs: **_**Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad?**_

_**Oh oh oh**_

_**My mind keeps saying, "Run as fast as you can." **_

_**I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, **_

_**Oh oh oh... **_

_**I swear you're giving me a heart attack **_

_**Troublemaker!**_

**B. Boys: **_**Ooooooooooooh**_

_**Yeah**_

_**All of your time spent keeps us alive**_

**OneRepublic: **_**Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!) **_

_**Dreaming about the things that we could be **_

_**But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!) **_

_**Said no more counting dollars **_

_**We'll be counting stars **_

_**Lately I been, I been losing sleep **_

_**Dreaming about the things that we could be **_

_**But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard **_

_**Said no more counting dollars **_

_**We'll be, we'll be counting stars**_

_**Take that money **_

_**Watch it burn **_

_**Sink in the river **_

_**The lessons I learned **_


	9. Rapin' Time

**I had to re-write this chapter and make a change to it because I forgot how to read . . . and write. I just typing random letters and numbers.**

* * *

_Chapter 9: Rapin' Time_

Sherman and Penny were in the hallway and they were making out. As they were making out, Jared called Sherman down. Sherman and Penny went down and they see Jared holding a box.

"You got a package in the mail" said Jared

"To who, The Devil?" said Sherman

"Who knows" Jared replied

Sherman grabs the boxand opens it. Coming out of the box was white gas and everyone was unconscious. And coming in the living room was someone wearing a black hoodie and they took Shermanwith them.

_**(1 hour later)**_

Sherman woke up on a king-sized bed. His wrists and ankles are handcuffed and he was wearing lingerie clothes. Sherman looked to his left and he sees a person wearing a black hoodie. The person took off the hoodie and it was Mystique, who was facing him.

"So, how's it hangin'?" said Raven

"Not the best situation I've been through" said Sherman. "How did I get this?"

"Oh, you know, the usual" Raven replied as she walked towards Sherman.

Raven placed the red ball gag into Sherman's mouth. She then goes down to Sherman's lower body and began to give Sherman a hard blowjob. Sherman's screams were muffled through the ball gag as his eyes were shut, tightly.

After two minutes, Raven uncuffed Sherman's hands and feet and turns him over. She then jams her finger up Sherman's rectum as she watch Sherman in pain. Shermam's eyes were tightly shut closed and his eyes start to water. He even began to scream but it was still muffled through the ball gag. After three minutes, Sherman ejaculated his semen out and then past out.


	10. Wet Reality

Chapter 10: Wet Reality

Magneto was watching a tribute of Vine videos.

"Can't tie your shoes?"

"I can't tie my shoes but I can fuck your bitch"

"That is hilarious" said Erik

Just then, Raven comes in the room.

"How's Sherman?" Erik asked

"Big and Hard" Raven replied. "Did you find anything?"

"I've found this"

Erik showed Raven the laptop screen. On the screen, it shows a one-hour video of Sherman at a party, drinking shots and getting drunk with his secret friends. Kyle, Vanellope, Carrie, Sulley, Edith, Craig, Tate, Margo, Agnes, Tweek, Fanfic trap, Brigitte, Ginger, Shinigamilover2, Noah, Tammy, Emma, and Mac.

Then, the video is shown where Noah is holding the camera and said, "If you wanna have a three-way with your BF or GF and B.F.F, you gotta be supportive". Then, Noah opens a closet door and in the closet was his girlfriend, Tammy Warner, and his B.F.F, Sherman. Sherman was about to fuck Tammy hard and deep until Noah said, "Come on, guys! You can do it! This is why I love you guys!"

After the one-hour video, there are pictures of Sherman squeezing and licking on Vanellope's breasts. Including Carrie's and Ginger's. Then, another photo shows Sherman standing on a table, without his shirt on, holding a bottle of beer in one hand, and the other is his shirt that he's swinging around. Along with Kyle, Sulley, and Tate.

Erik closed the laptop and understands the truth about Sherman. That Sherman was lying behind Mr. Peabody's back. That Sherman's been "Hanging Out" with his secret friends. Mostly with Edith, Craig, Agnes, Tweek, Noah, Tammy, Emma, and Mac. He was also thinking that he would send the video and the pictures to Mr. Peabody.

_**(Ten minutes later)**_

Sherman just woke up from a wet dream he just had. Coming in the room was Raven, who was wearing a black hoodie.

"Aaaaaaaay!" Sherman said, sounding like he's drunk. "Back for more?"

"From now on, I'm in charge" said Raven

"Now what are you gonna do?" said Sherman

Raven then duct tape his mouth. She turns him around with Sherman lying on his belly and proceed to spank him lots and lots of times. As she continued to spank him, Sherman had an urge feeling that he actually loves it when Raven is spanking him. Even though, Sherman did moan a lot.

After the spanking, Raven takes out a vibrating fleshlight. She grabs Sherman's hard boner and rams it up the fleshlight and turns it on. Sherman moans loudly to the vibration he's been given as Raven moves the fleshlight up and down.

After a few minutes, Sherman can feel his climax reaching up. Then, Raven took off the vibrator and gave Sherman a handjob and blowjob until Sherman ejaculated his semen out before he passed out.


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11: Holy $#!+_

Craig and Shinigamilover2 were drinking bottles of Coke and talking.

"Hey" said Shinigamilover2. "Did you see that video of Kyle getting kicked in the nuts by a 2-liter bottle of Coke?"

"Yeah" Craig replied. "It was hilarious. He was screaming like a bitch"

After their little chat, they began to hear someone moan.

"The fuck is that?" said Craig

"I have no idea" said Shinigamilover2. "Let's check it out"

"Okay, but I'm not carrying you" said Craig

"Uh, Craig, you are" said Shinigamilover2

"Shit" said Craig

Craig stood up still and Shinigamilover2 climbed on him. Craig moaned a little in pain. Shinigamilover2 looks through the window and sees Sherman being spanked by Raven.

"God" Craig groaned. "Are you wearing clets?"

"Yes" Shinigamilover2 replied

"Oh Jeez" said Craig

After the spanking and a whole bunch of other stuff like that, Raven left the room. Shinigamilover2 opens the windows and gets in the room. He pulls Craig in the room and they were both in the room. They set Sherman free and the three snuck out of the room through the window. They brought Sherman to Craig's car, put him inside and drove off.

_**(At Shinigamilover2's Apartment)**_

Sulley was at the apartment, watching football on the TV. Coming through the door was Shinigamilover2 and Craig, carrying Sherman.

"What the hell is he wearing?" said Sulley

"A jockstrap" said Craig

"Bring him here" said Sulley

Shinigamilover2 and Craig brought Sherman to the couch.

"Dude, what the fuck, man" said Sherman

"What happened?" said Shinigamilover2

"Okay" said Sherman. "Let me start from the begin"

_**(Ten minutes later cuz I was too busy)**_

"And that's how it all happened" said Sherman

"I don't get it, man" said Craig. "Seriously, I just don't get it. Well, I get everything what you said. But what I don't get is that . . . Look, that chick, Kitty Pryde, you were talking about, is smoking hot. That other chick, Krissy Lynn from that party, crazy hot. Even that lady who was giving a spanking, has a nice body. But seriously, Sherman. What is it with you and hot girls?"

"I've been getting that same question from Jared" Sherman replied. "Besides, I find Krissy cute. Not hot. She's the same as Vanellope"

"Dude, you're insane" said Craig. "Krissy and Vanellope both have something in common. They both have a sexy body, sexy looks, that big and sexy booty, even those huge melon breasts that you licked and sucked on. And I've been meaning to ask you, does Mr. Peabody and Jared know about 'The Party'?"

"No!" Sherman exclaimed. "They can't know about that and they'll never will! Why'd you gotta bring that up?"

"Bro" said Craig. "You're a ladies man. Teach me"

Then, Shinigamilover2's phone rang and it was Manny **(A/N: That's me) **calling him.

"Yo, I gotta take this" said Shinigamilover2 as he left the apartment.

"So this Penny Peterson chick you were talking about" said Sulley. "Is she like the fifth girl you fucked with?"

"No" Sherman replied. "She's my sixth. And she doesn't know about the other five"

"Damn, Sherman" said Craig. "I think that's girls always talk to you"

"Honestly, I have no idea what you're talking about" said Sherman

"Jeez, yo" said Craig. "And what's with a jockstrap"

"I don't know" Sherman replied. "Ya like?"

"It's perfection" said Sulley

"I'm just gonna watch some porn"

Sherman turns on the TV and "mistakenly" watched some gay porn.

"Time to watch some porn" said Sherman while rubbing his crotch.

"Ohhhhhhh, so this is what you like?" said Sulley

"I've never get to do that" said Sherman

"Well then, we'll teach you" said Craig

Craig takes off his clothing and gets on his knees as Sherman gets on his hands and knees and Sulley behind Craig. Sulley began to penetrate Craig hard and deep as Craig began penetrating Sherman hard and deep. The three started to moan and Craig began spanking Sherman hard.

After four minutes, Sulley and Craig pulled out and the three began to switch. Sherman began to fuck Craig from behind as Craig was giving Sulley a blowjob. The three moaned again as Sherman was giving Craig a hard spanking.

After three minutes, they switch positions again. This time, Sulley got on his knees and Sherman was in front of him, giving him a blowjob. And Craig was penetrating Sulley from behind. Sulley and Craig were in the only two moaning as Craig was spanking Sulley way hard.

After another three minutes, they began to switch positions again. This time, Sherman was behind Sulley and penitrating him hard and deep as Craig was giving Sulley a blowjob and was jacking off. The three began to moan to the sucking and penitrating.

After two minutes, they all began to jerk off rapidly and they ejaculate their semen out as they moaned.

"Semen fight!" said Sherman

* * *

**(Author's Music Note)**

**(Playing a mashup of four songs)**

**Adele: _Owwwwh_ [repeats]**

**One Republic: _I'll be your light, your match, your burning sun_**

_**I'll be the bright, in black that's makin' you run**_

_**And we'll feel alright, and we'll feel alright**_

_**Cause we'll work it out, yeah we'll work it out**_

_**I'll be doin' this, if you had a doubt**_

_**Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out**_

**Liam Horne: _Hey, sexy lady_**

_**Yeah, Shane's got a message for ya**_

_**So I'm gonna sing it for you**_

_**Baby let's start**_

_**This is coming from the heart**_

_**And this is what he wants to do**_

**One Republic: _I'll be your ghost, your game, your stadium_**

_**I'll be your fifty-thousand clapping like one**_

_**And I feel alright, and I feel alright,**_

_**Cause I worked it out, yeah I worked it out.**_

_**I'll be doin' this, if you had a doubt**_

_**Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out**_

**Liam Horne: _But now that I've got you in my vision_**

_**Byz: Do you wanna fuck?**_

_**Yes I wanna do**_

_**I wanna put my dick in you**_

_**I wanna make you scream my name**_

_**It is a game, we both know**_

_**Do you wanna fuck?**_

_**Yes I wanna do**_

_**Do some nasty things with you**_

_**I will make you moan**_

_**And it's more like porn**_

_**And you know I don't stop**_

* * *

**(The Four Songs)**

**Byz - Do You Wanna Fuck**

**Shane Dawnson feat Liam Horne – Wanna Make Love To You**

**Adele – Rumour Has It**

**One Republic – Love Runs Out**


End file.
